Warrior cats, Discorvering the stars 1, Sky
by Holly Mae Medows
Summary: THE ONLY WAY TO SURVIVE IS TO GET THE GREATEST SECRETS OF THE MOST POWERFUL CLAN OF ALL. Young Skypaw soon discovers she is part of a large omen,that could mean life or death for the e, and 3 others,must go on a journey to discover the secrets of the stars.Will she cave in,or will the clans live on? This story introduces two new clans, that replace Shadowclan and Windclan.


**Warriors**

 **Discovoring the stars #1**

 **Sky**

One

Skypaw and Moonpaw sat by the fresh-kill pile with their tails neatly rapped around their paws. The stars blazed brightly above their heads. Sunpaw sat down beside them. She gazed upward with the others. "I feel like we don't know half about them." Skypaw whispered. Cloudpaw came next. She slowly turned her gaze toward her sister. "Because we don't." She mewed. "Starclan has it's secrets." Sunpaw added dryly. "We don't know what's coming, but they do." Skypaw shivered. "Should we get Silverberry to ask Starclan about it?" Moonpaw asked quietly. "Are you dog brained? You really think Starclan will tell it's secrets to Stormclan because they favor us?" Sunpaw hissed. "I don't know." Moonpaw ansered. "We need to get some sleep." Skypaw yawned. The four aprentices went to their nests. Skypaw lay down and drifted into sleep.

Skypaw found herself in the middle of the Star gaze forest. She padded towards a pool of water filled with glittery stars. She felt the need to drink it. She bent her head and lapped at it. "Good evening Skypaw." A strange mew sounded from behind her. "Who are you?" She hissed. "I am Bluestar. I was once Thunderclan's Leader." The blue-silver she-cat meowed. "Why are you here?" Skypaw's eyes glowed blue against the starry night. "If one wishes to protect it's clan, then one must find out the secrets of the greatest clan of all." Bluestar vanished. "Wait! What does it mean?"

Skypaw woke with a jerk. Dawn had just risen. Cloudpaw looked just as horrified as skypaw. "Did you have a dream?" Skypaw asked. "Yes... I think it was an omen. This strange brown tabby tom named Crookedstar told me that 'if one wishes to protect it's clan, one must find out the secrets of the greatest clan of all." Cloudpaw mewed. "I had the same dream but it was a she-cat named Bluestar who told me." Cloudpaw looked horrified. The two sisters gazed down at Sunpaw and Moonpaw who were still asleep. "I wonder if they are dreaming." Cloudpaw mewed quietly. "Maybe they are having the same dream as we did." Skypaw started to bathe herself. "Well, maybe. But they aren't related to us, they are sisters. They could be having the same dream, but probably not ours." Cloudpaw nodded. Sunpaw hissed, still asleep. "She's having a nightmare." Cloudpaw whispered. She poked Sunpaw, who suddenly woke up. "I had a dream." She meowed. "No kidding! You were hissing in your sleep." Skypaw continued washing. "Was I?" Sunpaw shook off. "Anyway, Stormstar came and spoke to me." The she-cat's green eyes blazed with worry. Cloudpaw and Skypaw gasped. "He said that two young warriors would have the other piece of the puzzle. Cloud and Sky is what you need." The two sisters stared in astonishment. "I think he ment you two. But, he said that I have the second piece. One must travel to the pool of stars to recive what you disire." Skypaw exganged glances with Cloudpaw. They explained their dreams. Moonpaw jolted awake. She had the same dream as Sunpaw, with a catch. "Willowstar said that the ones who adventure have their strenths and weaknesses. They have not yet discovered them." The four of them exganged looks. "What do we do?" Moonpaw asked worriedly. "Figure out what the pool of stars is." Skypaw meowed. "Pool... like a lake, or a pond." Sunpaw guessed. "Yeah. Stars... Star gaze forest! Is there a pond in star gaze forest?" Skypaw swished her tail across the aprentice's den. "Yeah, um... I think it's called starlit pond. Icepaw's mentor took him. We can ask Icepaw to take us there." Sunpaw suggested. "No, no one can come with us." Moonpaw hissed. "Acctually, I think he would be helpful. We need and extra set of paws." Cloudpaw mewed. "Your just saying that cause you like him." Moonpaw looked over to Sunpaw, who looked like she had been stabbed by 100 thorns. "You said that on purpose!" She nugged Moonpaw. Cloudpaw stroked Sunpaw on the spine with her tail. "She was kidding. He's all yours." Sunpaw stared at Icepaw, who was sleeping soundly. "You guys knew?" Sunpaw asked emabarassed. "I think _Icepaw_ knows." Skypaw mewed. "What?" Sunpaw asked. "I know what?" Sunpaw spun around to see Icepaw. "Uh, uhaha ha. Um... you knoww... uh..." Cloudpaw inturupted. "You know where the Starlit pond is." Icepaw yawned. "Yeah, what about it?" Sunpaw's eyes widened. She looked back at the others. Skypaw nodded. "Well we got an omen." Sunpaw explained the weird dreams and why they needed the Starlit pond. He looked astonished. "We are going to leave without the clan knowing?" Icepaw looked nervous. "Well... we can't keep it from everyone." Skypaw admitted. "Maybe we can go to the Moonstone with Silverberry." Icepaw suggested. "Can we trust her not to tell everyone?" Skypaw asked. "I think so." Cloudpaw mewed. "Sunpaw, go see what she is doing." Moonpaw ordered. Sunpaw went. "Icepaw. Please! We need to go there. We have to save the clan!" Moonpaw yowled. "What does this 'finding the secrets of Starclan' omen have to do with saving the clan?" Icepaw hissed. "Starclan has chosen us to know how to save the clan before distruction." Skypaw climbed out from the aprentice den. It was a large hole made by one of Starclan's bolders, said to be moved out of the way by tigers and shaped into the clan rock. A cedar tree grew in the very center, giving the 'paws shelter. The cedar tree was lined with willow leaves and willow branches. Icepaw poked his head out of the aprentices den. "I still don't get why you need Starclan's secrets." He padded out of the den. "We don't ethier," Skypaw snapped. Skypaw's mentor, Clearstream, bounded towards her. "Okay Skypaw. You and Cloudpaw need to go with us for hunting practice." Clearstream flicked her tail towards Cloudpaw's mentor, Smokefoot. The walls of the cedar tree shook. "Coming!" Cloudpaw staggered out of the aprentice's den and stretched. "Moonpaw, when Sunpaw comes back, ask her about Silverberry. And then tell us about it!" Skypaw called as the four of them raced out of camp. "We are taking you to the feild." Smokefoot mewed huskily. "That way, we can catch mice. They are the perfect practice prey!" Clearstream added. Skypaw glanced back at Cloudpaw. She was racing behind Skypaw. They climbed over the Dusty slope, trying not to kick dust in eachother's faces. The bottom of the sun barley rested on the horizon. Skypaw leaped over the Great Oak tree's roots gracefully. They reached the stream, whitch was glistening with morning sun. It was calm so they leaped in and swam the short distence. Cloudpaw's mentor's smoky black foot reached shore first. Smokefoot shook his fur. Clearstream popped out of the water and rested on shore. Skypaw hauled herself up. Cloudpaw was no where to be seen. Where was she? Skypaw heard a gasp and saw a flash of white fur. "Under-" Cloudpaw was tugged underwater again. "-Toe." Skypaw instantly dove in, forcing her eyelids open. She saw fluffy white fur being tugged down by an undertoe. With great fear and bravery, Skypaw churned her legs towards her sister. She stretched her neck and muzzle as far as she could, and nipped at Cloudpaw's scruff. She finally hooked her teeth in her sister's flesh, and tugged feircely fighting the undertoe. She hissed in her mind and pulled Cloudpaw up to shore. She gasped for air, her lungs aching. "Cloudpaw! Are you okay?" Skypaw hissed in fear. Cloudpaw coughed. "Y-yes, I think so." Skypaw collapsed with tierdness. "We should take another-" She coughed. "-way back." Smokefoot nodded. Clearstream nudgged Skypaw. She tried to get up, squinting, but she collapsed. "Skypaw? Are you okay?" Clearstream asked, looking at the small aprentice. "Yeah. But I used all my strength. I'm fine, check on Cloudpaw." She ordered. Clearstream went over to Cloudpaw. Skypaw was able to open her eyes now, but she still couldn't stand up. She smelled a strange sent, it was a cat, but what clan? It wasn't kittypet or rogue. She narrowed her eyes. A red-brown tom was walking around. He looked over at Skypaw. His eyes round, he dashed off. He looked about Skypaw's age. She shook her head and stiffly got to her feet. _At last!_ Cloudpaw was standing, looking at her sister. "Thank you, Skypaw." She mewed. Skypaw purred in response, then glanced at Clearstream. She purred. "Are you guys ready?" Skypaw nodded. They headed to the feild, Skypaw was slowly regaining strength. They arrived at the feild, hearing the mice squeak everywhere. "Show me your hunting crouch." Clearstream mewed. Skypaw dropped, remebering that she had to keep her tail low, but off the ground. Cloudpaw copied her. Clearstream smiled. "Yes! You remebered your tail this time." Smokefoot purred, flicking his tail towards a brown creature. Skypaw waited, and lunged for it. She caught it in her mouth, still alive. "Now give it the killing bite!" Clearstream hissed. Skypaw cracked its spine in her jaws, feeling the mouse go limp. She was filled to her ears with joy. _My frist catch!_ Cloudpaw purred along side her mentor and Clearstream. Cloudpaw spied the next catch, preparing to pounce. She targeted the mouse and sprang towards it. She caught it in her claws, snapping it with the flick of her paw. Cloudpaw purred loudly. Smokefoot congradulated the two aprentices and headed back to camp. They entered proudly, holding the mice in their jaws. Willowfeather bounded towards them. "Nice catch!" She purred. Skypaw placed her catch on the fresh-kill pile along with Cloudpaw. The sisters exchanged smiles. Skypaw suddely remembered the omen. "Cloudpaw! The omen!" She whispered. Cloudpaw nodded and darted towards the aprentice's den. "Sunpaw!" The golden aprentice looked up. Her geen eyes shone with worry. "Silverberry is keeping our secret. But she says wait untill we are warriors." Moonpaw stroked her sister's cheek with her tail. "She says Icepaw should go." Skypaw nodded. "Okay... we wait untill we are warriors. Fine." Cloudpaw watched her mouse on the fresh kill pile. "Look! Skypaw, Swiftpaw is eating my mouse! And Littlepool is eating yours!" Skypaw's heart seared with joy. _I'm feeding the clan!_ Skypaw gasped. Littlepool was carrying the mouse to Spottedstar's den! The regal spotted leader padded out of her den and thanked Littlepool. She bend her head and took a bite out of the mouse. _I'm feeding the leader!_ She dashed out towards Spottedstar. "It's an honor, Spottedstar. You are eating my first catch!" The leader smiled. "It's delicious." She purred. Spottedstar bent her head down and licked Skypaw beetween the ears. "Well done, Skypaw." Skypaw had been the kit of Spottedstar's sister, Briarheart. "Have you decided on any of our warrior names yet?" Skypaw asked. "I have Swiftpaw's, yours, Icepaw's and Sunpaw's. I'm not telling you yours now." She mewed. Skypaw nodded. _What will my warrior name be?_

Two

Swiftpaw hissed. "Sit still, Snowkit!" Snowkit wriggled under the Medicine cat apprentice's paws. "It's not my fault Tigerkit used unsheathed claws! I don't want that gooey stuff all over my ear!" He protested. Firekit sat beside Swiftpaw, watching him curiously. "It's ointment. It will help heal your ear." She squeaked. "Yes, Firekit!" Swiftpaw purred. Firekit smiled widley and glanced outside the nursery. Her brother, Tigerkit and denmate Lillykit were play fighting. "I never ever want to play those games. I always want to play medicine cat, but they never let me." Firekit sighed. Finally, after Swiftpaw had gotten the ointment on Snowkit's ear, Silverberry padded in the den. She looked old to Swiftpaw. Her gray hairs stood out on her dark silver fur like the stars on Silverpelt. "Swiftpaw, we are travelling to the Moonstone tonight." She rasped. _Halfmoon!_ "You are reciving your new name. I'm old and run down. We never know when Starclan will take me." Swiftpaw stared at his mentor. "Don't say that." Firekit's eyes lit up. "Once you get a full name you get an apprentice, right?" She asked hopefully. "Wrong. I have to be a lone medicine cat to have an apprentice. Plus, you are not six moons old yet." Swiftpaw collected some travelling herbs and gagged at the sent. Firekit looked confused. "How do you know I want to be your apprentice?" Swiftpaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusment. "Oh, okay. Then I'll wait for the next litter of kits for an apprentice." "That's not what I meant!" Firekit pouted. "I know, I'll make you my apprentice as soon as I can." Swiftpaw purred. Firekit bounced around in excitment. "I think helping the clan survive is much cooler than fighting. You never know when Starclan could take you. The elders were saying somthing about Brokentail of Shadowclan made kits go into battle!" Silverberry looked over at Swiftpaw. "I'm glad you have already found an apprentice, Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw pushed a pile of travelling herbs towards her. She gluped them down, wincing at the flavour. Swiftpaw lapped at his leaves and gagged. "Firekit, I have to go to the Moonstone. I'll tell you all about it when I get back." He padded out of the den to come face to face with Skypaw. "Oh, sorry... Swiftpaw." She mewed. "It's okay. Hey, how is Icepaw, Sprucepaw and Nightpaw?" Swiftpaw hadn't seen his brothers in a few days. "They are fine." Her blue eyes shone. For some odd reason, he liked it when Skypaw's eyes gleamed like that. "Are you travelling to the Moonstone?" She asked, hopefully. "Yes? Why?" Swiftpaw looked confused. She told him about a strange omen that she had recived and Swiftpaw looked unsure. "You want me to ask Starclan about it?" She shook her head. "No, I want to know if they mention anything to you." Swiftpaw nodded. "Does Silverberry know?" Skypaw nodded. "I want to travell with you." Swiftpaw mewed. "But I can't." Skypaw rested her tail on his shoulder. "Icepaw is going." Swiftpaw felt a pang of jelousy. He had a slight crush on Skypaw, but he knew it was against the Medicine cat code to have a mate. He sighed. "Okay. Well, I'd better go." Skypaw nodded. Cloudpaw walked up to Skypaw as he left. "He likes you!" She taunted. Swiftpaw shook his head and followed Silverberry. She was coughing a lot on the trip there, and Swiftpaw realized Firekit was right with a sharp stab. _You never know when Starclan could take you._ He and his mentor made it to Snowclan's border. "Patrol." Swiftpaw hissed. "It's fine. It's just Mistflower and Tanglepaw." Silverberry mewed. They were the medicine cats of Snowclan. Tanglepaw bounded towards Swiftpaw. He looked happy. "Swiftpaw! I'm getting my full name." Swiftpaw smiled. "So am I," He mewed triumphantly. Tanglepaw purred. "That's so cool." Swiftpaw nodded. "I already have an eager kit who wants to be my apprentice." Tanglepaw looked shocked. "Really?" Swiftpaw licked his paw. "Yep. Her name is Firekit." Tanglepaw smiled. "Awesome." The four of them climbed over the Daisy Hill, and arrived at the Thunderclan border. Sparkleaf emerged from the brambles. She was alone- Mousetail wasn't with her. Sparkleaf's face was full of greif. "Mousetail caught Whitecough. She walks with Starclan now," The young

orange and black she-cat mewed. "I'm so sorry." Silverberry mewed. "I'm glad I got my name before she died though." Sparkleaf meowed. Mistflower nodded. "Yes, it's difficult deciding your own name." Mistflower had to make her own name because her mentor, Moonberry, had died when she was still an apprentice. "Also, Goldenstar is on her last life." Mistflower rasped. She was very old- her sisters were Willowstar (Snowclan's leader before Goldenstar.) and Goldenstar. She wasn't very strong and she knew Tanglepaw needed his name now before Starclan took her life. Rivereyes, the Riverclan Medicine cat, joined them a couple tree-lengths away. They reached the Moonstone. Tanglepaw, Swiftpaw and Sparkleaf were chattering about the new names. "Come on, you bunch of naive squrriels!" Mistflower hissed. The three of them laughed and climbed into the Mothermouth. Swiftpaw's claws scraped the cold, moist stone as they climbed the slope. The path steepened, and Swiftpaw gasped in suprise. He had been here so many times and he still forgot about the steepening. They reached the cave, and the Moonstone was already glowing. Silverberry stepped forward. "Starclan," She started. "I bring to you a strong, loyal and brave apprentice. He has proved he was worthy of being a full Medicine cat. I give him the name Swiftfoot. Honor his bravery." Swiftfoot stepped towards the stone and pressed his nose to it. Almost imeadeatly, the world around him vanished.

"Greetings, Swiftfoot." A gentle mew sounded behind him. He stood in a small, green forest. He spun around to see Softwing, his mother. "Softwing?" The fluffy white she-cat purred. "Oh my son." She padded towards Swiftfoot. "I've missed you." He rubbed against her. She had died giving birth to him, Sprucepaw, Icepaw and Nightpaw. "I'm so proud of you," Softwing praised. She pressed her nose to his."We accept your full Medicine cat duty. I wish you hope, love and loyalty." She slowly turned away. She flicked her gaze backwards. "I love you." She murmured. "I love you too. Thank you, Softwing!" Swiftfoot cried as she faded. Next, a kit appeared. She would have been Lillykit's sister. But she died of sickness. "Featherkit." Swiftfoot murmered. "Hi Swiftfoot!" She squeaked. "Softwing told me that I could visit you." Swiftfoot purred. His mother's sister, Littlepool, was Featherkit's mother. "I wish you good luck, strength and happiness." The small gray-silver kit faded.

Tanglepaw poked Swiftfoot. "I'm Tanglefur now!" He mewed. "Hi, Tangle _fur._ " He smiled. "Hi, Swift _foot_."

As they arrived back at camp, Swiftfoot and Silverberry were welcomed by snoring. Ravenwing, the deputy, was still awake. "Hi Swiftpa-" Swiftfoot purred. "Foot." He laughed. "Hi, Swiftfoot."He smiled and padded to the medicine cat's den. He suddenly remembered Skypaw's omen. _Starclan,_ he prayed. _Please let her be safe._ He layed down in his nest and drifted to sleep.

A paw poked Swiftfoot's side. "Swiftfoot!" It was Skypaw. "Yeah?" He gazed up at the small brown tabby. "Did Starclan mention my omen?" She asked eargerly. "No." Swiftfoot mewed. "Oh." She turned away. "Hey, Swiftfoot?" She asked. "Yes?" Skypaw looked sad. "Silverberry looks very still." Swiftfoot gasped. He spun around. "Silverberry?" His eyes misted. Skypaw stood beside him. "Silverberry! No! You can't leave me now..." He colapsed, resting his chin on his mentor's flank. "Silverberry..." Skypaw licked him between the ears. "It's going to be okay." She whispered. "Oh Skypaw." Swiftfoot blinked. "I wish I could belive you."

Three

Skypaw sat at the foot of the Clanrock. Spottedstar looked as if greenleaf made her feel tierd. "Firekit, Lillykit, Tigerkit and Snowkit." She began. "It has been six moons and time has come for you all to be apprentcies. Firekit, come forward." The young flame-pelted kit stepped forward. "You have shown intrest in not saving the clan by fighting, but healing. Your new name untill further notice will be Firepaw. Swiftfoot may be young but I belive he is ready for an apprentice. Firepaw, your mentor will be Swiftfoot. We honor our newest Medicine cat." Firepaw touched her nose to Swiftfoot's. Skypaw couldn't help but stiffle a purr over the young she-cat's happiness. "Snowkit, from now on untill further notice, your name will be Snowpaw. I belive Briarheart is ready for another apprentice. Train Snowpaw well." Skypaw's mother beckoned her head. "Lillypaw, your mentor will be Ravenwing. Pass down to young Snowpaw what you have learned. I trust you will do your best." The black deputy nodded. "Tigerpaw, I give you the mentor Wolfpelt. I trust he will teach you all he knows." Skypaw padded towards Cloudpaw. "Look how long it took Spottedstar to do their ceramony. How long will ours take?" Cloudpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Probably four moons," Skypaw walked slowly towards the apprentice den. Sunpaw was hissing at somthing. "I AM NOT A KIT!" Skypaw giggled and poked her head in the den to see Willowfeaher grooming her daughter's sun-colored head. "You look like one. Your fur is all fluffed up." Willowfeather glanced at Skypaw. "Dosn't she?" Her eyes were tinted with laughter. Skypaw's eyes lit up with amusment. "Yes, she does. Infact, you should move her back to the nursery!" Skypaw was suddenly aware of how crowded the apprentices den would be with three more apprentices. She sighed. "I wish," Sunpaw muttered. "We are going to have 3 obnoxious kits in here." Skypaw purred. "Don't you mean four?" Sunpaw looked confused. "Firepaw is medicine cat apprentice." Skypaw looked at Icepaw. "I meant you, Sunpaw." Icepaw's eyes seemed to say, 'that's funny, Skypaw.' Sunpaw growled and sprang towards Skypaw. Skypaw dashed to the left, hearing a thud on the ground beside her. Skypaw gave her paw a lick. "Show off..." Sunpaw muttered crossly. Cloudpaw smiled at her sister. "We haved teased her enough about Icepaw." Skypaw gave her a cold glace. "He's right there..." Icepaw was thankfully busy washing. "Were's Moonpaw?" Skypaw suddenly asked. "She's making dirt," Cloudpaw repiled. Skypaw nodded. "Can we talk, Cloudpaw?" Skypaw murmmered. Cloudpaw nodded. They went to a quiet corner in camp. "I'm so scared. We are going to leave!" Stars glittered around them. "Greetings, young apprentices." _Bluestar!_ The blue-silver Starclan warrior blinked. "Bluestar," Skypaw bowed her head. Next, a calico regal shape appeared, followed by a brown tabby with a strange shaped jaw. "Crookedstar," Cloudpaw mewed. "What, no welcome for me?" Laughter gilnted in the patchy she-cat's eyes. "Are you Willowstar?" The she-cat nodded. "Yes, but apparently I'm not well known." Skypaw's eyes widened. "Your Briarheart and Spottedstar's grandmother!" Willowstar nodded. "Yes, and they both found love here." Skypaw looked shocked. _I'm half clan?_ She looked at Cloudpaw. "Do you know what the others will think if they knew we were half clan?" Cloudpaw whispered. Skypaw looked at her sister. "No..." Willowstar hissed. Crookedstar glanced at the pretty she-cat. "I'm half thunderclan." He said blankly. "Sort-of," Bluestar retorted. "Don't make me bring up Oakheart." Crookedstar teased. Willowstar rolled her eyes. "These two have been rusty ever sience they joined Starclan." Skypaw looked confused. "Who is Oakheart?" She asked, cuiriously. "Crookedstar's brother, or, Bluestar's mate." Willowstar flicked her tail towards the bickering cats. She placed her paw between them harshly. "Would you two SHUT UP?" They instantly stopped, embarrassed. "Starclan is not made for bickering." _Even Starclan can pick fights?_ "Why are you here?" Cloudpaw snapped. Bluestar heaved a sigh. "Seems as you have figured out the Starlit pond," Crookedstar continued. "We have decided to tell you why you need secrets from Starclan's allmighty leader. You know your clan will vanish before your eyes if you don't, but you don't know why." Skypaw nodded. "Shadowclan has reformed." Willowstar mewed heartlessly. "With a new name, Darkclan. They all have evil blood running cold within their veins. If they destroy every clan, they will kill every living thing that comes in their way. Life as we know it will disapear. But with you and the secrets of Starclan, nothing can stop you." Skypaw's eyes enlarged. "U-up to us? T-to save Clan existance?" Willowstar nodded. "Don't fail us. We believe in you." Crookedstar finished, and they all faded. Skypaw was frozen with shock. "We are responsible for the entire existance of clan life..."

Swiftfoot ran up to Skypaw. "Skypaw! Icepaw was talking to me earlier. He's thinking about not going." Skypaw cocked her head. "Really?" Swiftfoot nodded. "Well I'm going to rip the throght out of that mouse-brain's..." Swiftfoot gave her a playfull glance. "I don't think so." He purred. "Maybe I'll do it to you." Skypaw smiled evily. "Not if I do it to you first!" He leaped towards her, without any warrior taining. She darted left, making him puzzled. She quickly made her way behind him, rearing up on hind paws. She pushed herself down, landing ontop of his shoulders. He tryed to wriggle free. She forced him to lay on his side, then rolled him onto his back. She put a paw on his chest, and near his throat, her claws sheathed, she held her other paw. "Woah." Swiftfoot mewed admireablly. Skypaw shrugged. "It still needs work. You were SOOOO easy to beat." She hopped off of him gracefully. She unsheathed her claws, looking at them in a bragging way. "Thanks," He muttered sarcasticly. "Sorry..." She murmmered. He smiled. "Icepaw is missing out," He started. "This is an adventure of a lifetime!" Skypaw nodded. "Yeah, but whole exsistance of Clan life is in our paws. Bluestar, Crookedstar and Willowstar visited us earlier." Swiftfoot gasped. "Really?" Skypaw looked serious. "Yes really! Sunpaw and Moonpaw don't even know." Swiftfoot nodded. "Well, next half moon I could ask Starclan about it, if you'd like." Skypaw shook her head. "No, but if they mention anything..." She trailed off. He nodded. "Okay." All of a sudden, a bright ginger she-cat bounded towards them. "Swiftfoot! Swiftfoot! We think Willowfeather ate a deathberry!" Firepaw mewed frantically. Swiftfoot's eyes grew large. "Skypaw, I'll see you later!" He dashed over to his den. Skypaw _had_ seen some wierd looking berries earlier, but Swiftfoot said that deathberries were red. These berries were an odd blue color. Moonpaw bounded towards her. "I think I heard the elders gossiping that my mother ate a deathberry!" Skypaw nodded. "Firepaw told us that too," She mewed. " _Us_?" Moonpaw cocked her head. "Swiftfoot." Skypaw started to lick her paw. Firepaw bounced out of the medicine cat's den. "Moonpaw, looks like Willowfeather didn't eat a deathberry, she ate a sickberry. Sickberrys make you throw up." She reasured the worring silver she-cat. She sighed in relief. "Thanks, Swiftfoot." Skypaw looked over at Moonpaw. "Go get the others. And... Icepaw." Moonpaw nodded. "Omen?" Skypaw had a 'really?' look on her face. "No, I need to teach you all how to unsheath your claws. Yes, Moonpaw! The omen!" Moonpaw scowled. "Okay..." Skypaw sighed as her friend left. The sound of her mother and Spottedstar's hissing broke her thoughts. "Her new name will be Smallfur." Brairheart mewed feircley. Skypaw gasped. _Who's new name will be Smallfur?_ "Skypaw deserves her own opinion." Spottedstar argued. "Skypaw." Crookedstar's mew sounded behind her. "My mother wants to change my name...!" Crookedstar sighed. "I too, had a mother like this. My name would be Stormstar right now if I hadn't broken my jaw." Skypaw furrowed her eyebrows. "But I was just a kit. I didn't know what to do. Skypaw, fight for yourself. Give her a piece of your mind." Crookedstar rolled his eyes as another glittery shape appeared. She smelled like Crookedstar. "I think that the mother should have the right to change their kit's name." The gray she-cat mewed. "Rainflower, your so mouse-brained. _Crookedjaw_? How embarrasing is that name? Go away. I thought that knowlege fianally reached your brain!" Crookedstar hissed. She scowled. "Don't be so rude!" Rainflower scolded. Crookedstar's eyes widened in anger. "Me? Don't be rude..." He mutterd as the sick minded she-cat left. "Go Skypaw. I belive in you." Anger bubled benath Skypaw's pelt. She let out a loud hiss. "Brairheart!" She dashed towards the quarreling she-cats. "How could you?" Skypaw was nose to nose with her mother. "You can't just change my name! Smallfur? How... how do you live with yourself?" Brairheart backed away, blinking. "I-I thought you'd like it." She murmmered. Skypaw looked astonished. "I'd like it? Brairheart-" Brairheart looked at her small kit. "Skypaw... I'm sorry. As a kit, I always wished that I could get a whole new name as an aprentice. I thought you'd like it too. But, I decided to give you the new name as a warrior. I thought that you'd be happy with a name that described you." Skypaw's face sofened. "You ment well?" Briarheart nodded. "Don't do this to Cloudpaw." Skypaw snapped, then walked away.


End file.
